La Pire des Blanche-Neige
by Dragonna
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune homme magnifique dans un royaume gouverné par une marâtre masculine. Il s'appelait Vincent. Et complotait pour prendre le pouvoir.


**Disclaimer:** Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

 **Genres:** Crack. Humour. Parody **.**

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Vincent, Druitt, William, Diederich, Rachel, Clayton, Johannes, Cheslock, Peter, Wendy, Doll et Sieglinde

 **Paring:** Diederich/Vincent/Rachel

 **Warning for:** Du grand n'importe quoi.

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

Dans un petit royaume vivait un prince -narcissique-, sûr de lui -arrogant-, chaud et sexy -qui faisait baver tout le monde- qui attirait tout les regards.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il vivait avec sa petite sœur et leur marâtre...qui était un homme mais là n'est pas le problème! C'était plutôt son attitude qui posait problème. C'était un pervers excentrique. L'homme se nommait Aleister Druitt. Il était le régent et reculait tout le temps l'âge du couronnement de son beau-fils! Qui avait 21 ans. Et qui aurait du être couronné depuis 5 ou 6 ans. Parce que le pouvoir, c'était cool qu'il voulait le garder! Et il avait une arrogance encore plus grande que celle du jeune homme. En plus il était super narcissique. Et il ne supportait pas que Vincent soit vu comme l'homme le plus beau du royaume, celui qui faisait baver hommes et femmes. Et lui qui se cherchait quelqu'un, ce sale gosse pouvait lui voler ses cibles!

 _Et il devait comploter contre lui en plus._

 _Ses sourire étaient un peu louches..._

 _Le genre de sourire qui disaient "tu vas mourir bientôt!"_

Un jour il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le prince qui jetait des habits richement décorés dans le puits. Ceux de sa marâtre, bien entendu. Il avait visiblement décidé de lui empoisonner l'existence comme ce n'était pas permit.

 _Sale gosse._

Et là arrivèrent deux personnes, venant de deux royaumes voisins. Le prince Diederich et la princesse Rachel! Deux amis d'enfance. Tout deux à marier et avec un sens de l'orientation pourri de chez pourri, se perdant dès qu'on les envoyait aux devants d'une fiancée ou d'un potentiel mari. Du coup ils arrivaient en retard. Surtout quand le fiancé ou la fiancée n'étaient pas terrible ou intelligent.

 _A se demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès._

 _Personne n'avait jamais songé à ça, bizarrement._

Druitt explosa de rage! Vincent osait draguer les personnes qu'il avait envisagé. Et chaque fois que une de ses "cibles" voyait Vincent d'abord, elle ne voulait même plus envisager quoique ce soit avec lui! Dire qu'il avait fait venir la princesse Rachel pour lui! Maintenant elle ne voudrait même pas accepter sa personne. Donc il fit rentrer Vincent dans le château et le boucla dans sa chambre sans repas! (Même si il allait draguer un serviteur ou une servante et avoir quand même un bon plateau! Il fallait qu'il engage des serviteurs laids... _mais il ne pourrait plus les draguer lui-même..dilemme, dilemme_...). Mais le temps qu'il ressorte, le prince et la princesse étaient déjà repartis.

 _Parce qu'ils le trouvaient trop vieux!_

* * *

Bref, Aleister alla dans sa chambre, alla dans une alcôve de sa chambre et tira un tissu du miroir. "Miroir, miroir, j'ai des questions à te poser..." Non il n'était pas fou, le miroir étant magique.

Une image apparut alors sur la surface réfléchissante. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes et un drôle d'outils de jardin dans la main "Posez votre question monsieur, j'essaierais de répondre de la façon la plus honnête possible!

\- Mon petit miroir chéri? Qui est la personne la plus belle du royaume?"

"La beauté est une chose subjective. Je ne pourrais donner que ma propre opinion. Ce serait bien maladroit -suicidaire- de ma part de donner un avis personnel. Je n'ai pas envie de passer par la fenêtre si la réponse vous déplaît, quoique ça me libérerait surement!"

 _Ainsi parlait le miroir de la vérité!_

 _Certainement le personnage le plus réaliste de cette histoire._

 _Celui qui joue son rôle sans plus rien espérer de la façon dont allait tourner l'histoire._

Le roi s'exclama, furieux "Répond!" Et il prit une gorgée d'alcool fort. Histoire de réduire un peu sa capacité de penser.

Le miroir lâcha entre ses dents "Certainement pas vous!" mais dit à haute voix, totalement professionnel "Il semblerait que vous ayez été doublé!"

Aleister recracha l'alcool sur sa cible. C'est-à-dire le miroir. Donc il en mit un peu partout sur la surface polie.

L'image magique plissa les yeux "Bon, vous allez devoir me laver maintenant! Si la surface ne brille pas, vous aurez plus de mal à me voir. Ou vous ne pourrez plus que m'entendre." Il ne dit pas que lui apprécierait de ne plus voir son visage.

S'énervant le monarque s'écria, sévèrement "Réponds d'abord! Qui sera le monarque le plus efficace du royaume?

\- Vincent (bien entendu).

\- Qui est le plus intelligent?

\- Je sous surprendrais si je répondais Vincent?

\- Le plus sournois?

\- A votre avis? Vincent!

\- Qui est aimé des invités des autres pays?

\- Je vous le donne en mille: Vincent!

\- Qui est le plus sexy et le plus chaud?

\- Je dois vraiment répondre? Je dis la même chose depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Qui est le plus pervers?

\- Vous! Quoique Vincent est un beau sadique lui-aussi...

\- Mon beau-fils complote contre moi?

\- Oui! Vous n'aviez pas réalisé?"

Aleister décida que ça suffisait. Qu'il fallait se débarrasser de ce sale type qui allait lui voler le trône, même s'il était seulement le régent et que Vincent aurait du être couronné depuis ses 15 ans, soit il y a plus ou moins 6 ans. Ça commençait à jaser dans le pays à ce sujet. La seule chose qui tenait tranquille le prince était les menaces sur sa sœur a propos de la marier à un vieux pervers plutôt qu'à celui dont elle était amoureuse! Mais Vincent et son sourire tordu (depuis peu) signifiait qu'il avait la solution. Dans la loi, théoriquement, s'il se mariait, la couronne lui reviendrait immédiatement. D'où le fait que...il le bouclait dans sa chambre quand il y avait des bals et l'habillait en serviteur.

 _Comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui?_

 _Sans que ça ne soit louche?_

Aleister se saoula la gueule aux alcools forts. Après une cuite et une gueule de bois monumentale, soit deux jours (ou il avait été totalement inutile) plus tard; il demanda "La forêt maudite est réellement dangereuse?"

Le miroir qui en avait marre de ces stupidités répondit "Oui!"

Bref après trois jours de monologues, délires et alcools forts, le tuteur du prince prit sa décision: il allait se débarrasser du prince en le perdant dans ces bois ultra-dangereux. Il paierait un chasseur pour le tuer et lui ordonnerait de lui rapporter son coeur. Puis il épouserait la sœur du prince, comme ça sa place serait légitimée! Il épouserait aussi la princesse Rachel, comme ça son royaume doublerait de taille (dommage que le prince Diederich ne soit pas une fille aussi!). D'abord il lui faudrait rétablir la polygamie dans le royaume mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et le fiancé de la sœur pouvait retourner s'en trouver une autre, de femme.

Le miroir s'abstint de lui signaler que Frances allait le buter pour ces deux actions. Ça lui ferait des vacances. Il pourrait retourner travailler dans son monde. Parce qu'il en avait marre de cette malédiction qui le bloquait dans le miroir.

Donc il ne dit pas du tout au tuteur du prince et de la princesse que " _votre plan va vous revenir dans la figure et vous allez crever_!" parce que y avait des limites à sa patience quoi...et il avait du travail en retard dans son monde.

* * *

Bref Aleister sortit de sa chambre et convoqua le chasseur. Disant qu'il avait une mission de premier ordre à lui donner. Quand on lui demanda " _quel chasseur monsieur? Il y en a plein_?!" Il hurla "le premier venu! Un qui connaît son boulot. Et qui est prêt à toutes les demandes pour un paquet d'or!"

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux roux avec des lunettes qui se présenta, un jeune qui avait l'air innocent "Oui?

\- Emmenez le prince dans la forêt aujourd'hui et...abandonnez le dans les bois maléfiques! Ou mieux tuez le et ramenez moi son coeur!"

Silence éloquent du chasseur. Puis il réalisa enfin ce qui n'allait pas du tout dans la discussion avec Druitt "Pourquoi je dois abandonner l'héritier du trône dans la forêt maléfique? Et pourquoi je devrais le tuer? Et pourquoi vous voulez son coeur? Z'êtes pas cannibale hein?

\- VA Y OU TU VAS AUX GALERES."

Ronald haussa les épaules, après tout sa vie était plus importante que celle d'un parfait inconnu, tout prince qu'il était. Et qu'il avait du travail en plus. Et puis il avait une famille à nourrir. Donc il accepta, bien qu'il forgea quand même son propre plan dans sa tête, puisqu'il était plus intelligent que le régent. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile sois dit en passant.

Vincent n'étant pas tombé de la dernière plus décida d'enquiquiner son monde en se tirant de lui-même arrivé au bois. _Bah oui quoi il avait une tête à sautiller sur le chemin et à cueillir des fleurs?_ Donc, quand le chasseur regarda ailleurs, le prince se cassa. Pour enquiquiner son monde: en se barrant avant qu'on "le perde". Ronald décida que "tant pis, au moins j'ai obéis et je l'ai emmené dans les bois" et rentra à la maison. Son contrat était fini, il pouvait retourner au boulot. Il tua un loup au passage pour apporter le cœur au beau-père.

Vincent, de son côté, s'assit sous un arbre et sortit une besace de sous sa cape parce que lui n'était une fille qui chantait "un jour mon prince viendra" en regardant son reflet dans l'eau et faisant des couronnes de fleurs avec ses amis les animaux.

 _C'était un rêve ça, pas la réalité!_

 _Même les contes de fées, c'est pourri parfois..._

Bref il se demanda par où était le royaume de Rachel, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.. (mais ça sa marâtre masculine l'avait apparemment oublié...même si Rachel avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps...apparemment sa sœur faisait des choses peu reluisantes.)...ou celui de son super sexy autre ami d'enfance (et chaperon apparemment?).

Il pouvait se déguiser en fille et s'attirer la pitié d'un passant...si c'était un chic type tant mieux il en abuserait un maximum. Et si c'était un pervers qui voulait abuser sauvagement de lui, Vincent avait un couteau. Il le tuerait (prétextant que c'était un ogre, un des seul êtres avec les loups qu'on peut tuer dans les contes!) et le détrousserait.

"Quoi? Qui pense que je vais sautiller avec mes amis les animaux avant de hurler de peur devant cet arbre sans feuillage avec un visage?" Il ricana et s'enfonça dans les bois, parce que théoriquement passer la forêt démoniaque amènerait dans un endroit agréable.

 _Logique de conte!_

Il passa devant les fameux arbres terrifiants qui criaient des sons inarticulés. Vincent qui n'était pas une jeune fille pure de 14 ans jamais sortie de son château (enfin si il n'était pas sortit souvent mais bon...), s'amusa a avoir des réactions exagérées "ho mon dieu, cet arbre semble avoir une figure grimaçante! Au secours mon prince!" en riant de ses propres blagues. Et la nuit tomba, le laissant dans l'obscurité. "Pff J'ai qu'a dormir dans un de ces arbres! En haut d'un de ces arbres, avec les branches pour me retenir, je ne tomberais pas. Haha ce conte ne m'apprend rien. J'ai qu'à aller rejoindre le prince charmant (et me le faire)."

Le narrateur en eut marre de cette attitude détestable et décida d'inclure des loups dans l'histoire. Parce que la pire blanche-Neige jamais écrite était vraiment chiante.

"Et maintenant je suis le petit chaperon rouge? Même si je ne porte rien de rouge..." Il attendit que les trois loups se pointent et les égorgea au couteau de poche parce que sa personne est synonyme du mot "badass". "Rah je me suis couvert de sang des pieds à la tête! Je ne suis pas doué avec les couteaux." Il chercha donc une rivière pour se laver parce que bon, qu'il fasse presque nuit et que le ciel annonce de la pluie, ça n'empêche pas de se laver. "Pas de rivière...comment vais pouvoir enlever tout ce sang?"

Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il trouva une (grande) maison au cœur de la forêt.

"Je me demande si les habitants accepteront de m'héberger..."

Parce que, bien entendu, n'importe qui accorderait l'hospitalité à un mec couvert de sang.

 _Surtout dans un conte de fée..._

"Ha...la porte est fermée."

Il sortit une épingle de sa poche et crocheta la porte. "Je le savais bien que ce truc me servirait un jour -héhéhé-"

 _Un prince sanguinaire, malhonnête et sournois!_

 _Quel exemple pour la jeunesse._

 _Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit toujours pas marié dans la logique des contes de fée!_

Vincent entra dans la maison. Elle était superbe et spacieuse. Et tout. Sur la table, il vit des couverts et des plats en sept exemplaires. Donc il y avait sept personnes qui vivaient ici. Sans aucune gêne, se croyant sans doute dans Boucle d'Or, Vincent alla se servir dans le garde-manger essaya toutes les chaises jusqu'à trouver la plus confortable. Se servant d'une autre pour ses pieds.

 _Un sale gosse hein?_

 _Quelle éducation._

Une fois ceci fait, il vida la réserve d'eau chaude pour se laver et laver ses fringues.

 _Parce qu'il était un prince quoi, il passait en premier!_

Puis il prit des vêtements secs dans l'armoire, rechargea ses flingues, nettoya ses couteaux. Et alla essayer chaque lit pour prendre le plus confortable.

 _Après tout, Blanche-Neige fait plus ou moins ça aussi dans l'original._

* * *

Johannes, Clayton, Peter, Wendy, Doll, Cheslock et Sieglinde étaient les 7 pas-nains-du-tout. Enfin si pour deux d'en eux. Une autre avait eu les pieds mutilés par ses parents. Une autre avait eu le visage brûlé. Un autre était un rebelle pur et dur. Et les deux derniers étaient juste là parce que cette bande de nouilles s'en sortiraient pas sans eux pour tout ce qui touchait au ménage et à la cuisine!

Bref ils avaient passé la journée à la mine pour extraire des diamants qu'ils pourraient revendre contre de l'or afin d'acheter de la bouffe! Parce que n'empêche l'hiver approchait et il fallait faire des réserves. On avait beau être dans un conte de fées, le potager n'allait pas donner des légumes sous la neige hein! Même si les "nains" avaient fait une super serre en verre et bois avec système de chauffage au feu de bois intégré! (En fait si ils pouvaient avoir des légumes/plantes en hivers du coup!)

Bref ils rentrèrent et ne furent pas spécialement heureux de trouver leur repas du soir dévoré. (Enfin pas tout mais y en avait plus assez pour 7 et personne ne voulait se priver!)

"On nous a voler notre bouffe!" S'exclama Peter, outré.

"A mort!" Lança Wendy, scandalisée.

(Nous rassurons nos lecteurs, ce ne sont pas les personnages de monsieur James Matthew Barrie qui s'en retournerait dans sa tombe si ses héros parlaient un langage pareil!)

"C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui s'est perdu dans les bois?" fit la gentille Doll, inquiète. "Et qui avait faim?"

"La moindre des choses c'est de frapper! C'est pas parce qu'on est perdu dans les bois qu'on peut entrer par efraction. D'ailleurs qui a oublié de fermer la porte?

\- Et si les loups le poursuivaient?

\- C'est pas une raison pour se servir!" S'écria Cheslock, râlant de voir que ses aliments préférés avaient disparus. C'est qu'il avait faim quoi.

"On n'était pas là! Il avait peut-être une raison d'entrer mais il n'avait pas à faire comme chez lui!

\- Ouais, ça ne se fait pas de se servir et de tout laisser en plan! Il aurait pu faire la vaisselle et ranger." renchérit Sieglinde.

\- Et d'utiliser nos lit...sans doute.

\- ...Allons voir!" Ils se précipitèrent pour voir dans les chambres si il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait dans un lit.

"Ben Apparemment! Y a une personne qui se croit chez elle là" fit Doll, se demandant si le dormeur était blessé ou malade, inquiète.

"Il a une tête de prince charmant" fit Sieglinde, s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

"J'suis sûr qu'il est tordu!" marmonna Cheslock "Y a des flingues sur la table de nuit!"

Bref Vincent, réveillé et de mauvais poil, fit face à 7 pas-tous-nains revanchards et affamés. Il leur proposa un jeu où le vainqueur ferait ce qu'il voulait des perdants. Il proposa les échecs et gagna 7/7. Bref il devint le boss. Et devint encore plus capricieux. Parce que une masure dans les bois...humpf! Et il fit sa diva parmi les sept occupants de la maison. Il était une princesse quoi, il n'avait pas à faire les travaux de la maison. Pour qui le prenait-on?

* * *

En même temps, au château, Aleister questionna son miroir, tout frétillant "Miroir, Miroir, qui est le plus beau dans ce royaume?

\- ...Vous n'avez pas compris quoi quand j'ai dis que mon avis ne serait pas impartial, vu que la beauté est une chose subjective?

\- ...

\- Autre question?

\- ...Qui sera l'unique dirigeant de ce royaume?

\- Un threesome." Fit le miroir, totalement professionnel. Allez savoir ce qui pourrait dérider ce type qui a toujours le même visage (sauf quand il se mettait en colère).

"..." Aleister se répéta le mot plusieurs fois, comme pour être certain que l'artefact magique n'avait pas plaisanté. Puis se rappela que l'être n'avait aucun humour. Et que ça n'était pas drôle du tout comme réponse. "..Q...Quoi?

\- Vincent va se marier deux fois.

\- ...Il n'est pas mort? Mais on m'a ramené son cœur

\- Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous en avez fait de ce coeur de loup."

Afin de ne pas choquer les jeunes lecteurs, les insultes ultra nombreuses de la masculine marâtre seront censurés. Imaginez le en mode Iznogood. Bref le miroir lui indiqua où était son pas-beau-fils. Parce qu'il en avait marre de ces bêtises! Et qu'il fallait bien avancer dans l'histoire.

"Je vais le tuer moi-même!

\- Sincère Condoléances! Vous allez ra..."

Le miroir passa par la fenêtre et se brisa en bas. "Je suis libre! Je vais pouvoir rattraper ma montagne de rapport en retard." Il disparut, retournant chez lui.

Le noble se rendit alors compte qu'il avait été stupide de faire ça. Se reprenant et se disant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il se déguisa en vieil homme et alla dans les bois. Vu que c'était quelqu'un de sombre il passa sans problème (logique?) et arriva à la demeure des pas-tous-nains. Et s'écria, d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux "Marchandises, marchandises, qui veut mes marchandises?"

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi il y avait un vieux marchant à la voix bizarre au cœur des bois? Cependant il se reprit vite"Vous me prenez pour une gamine qui ouvre au premier venu? Vous pensez prétendre me vendre des trucs et tenter de me tuer avec?" Il n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie et n'était pas une petite fille crédule.

Aleister avait plus ou moins l'intention d'utiliser un corset pour le tuer oui. Avant de réaliser que c'était très con parce que Vincent était un homme. Il alla ruminer dans l'auberge la plus proche. Il alla acheter un poison extra fort et en enduisit une bague en argent parce que son beau-fils aimait les bijoux.

"Bijoux, Bijoux!"

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Le vieux était revenu avec des bijoux? Ça c'était plus intéressant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du premier et lança "Oui? Montrez moi votre stock.

\- Jeune homme délicat, voulez vous une bague en argent avec un saphir?

\- ...Laissez la par terre" Il lança trois pièces d'or. "Et partez!"

Aleister partit en gloussant sadiquement. Son beau-fils prit le bijou grâce à une prince, le passa à l'eau, à l'alcool fort, au feu et à un antidote magique pour objets empoisonnés ou maudits. Une fois la bague inoffensive, il la passa au doigt. "Elle me va bien. Une belle bague pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel." Il sourit et ajouta, moqueur"Il me prend pour une cruche en plus!"

Le régent, une fois retourné au château, pensa demander à son miroir si il avait réussit avant de se souvenir que...il l'avait cassé. Il invita le prince et la princesse des deux royaumes voisins pour une fête où il comptait bien se les faire avant de se demander encore si son beau-fils ne s'était pas encore foutu de lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le trompait. "Je vais retourner voir!"

Il se retapa tout le chemin et vit que Vincent était toujours vivant, et en parfaite santé. Bon le physique ça ne marchait pas! Il allait frapper dans le point faible des garçons de cette famille: l'attirance pour le sucré! (en plus ils ne prenaient pas un gramme! Injustice!)

 _Mwhahahaha!_

Bon si on veut conclure, il faut que ça marche, donc disons que Vincent était fatigué et avait mal au crâne.

Et qu'il se fit avoir! Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à un gâteau aussi délicieux.

Aleister, tout joyeux, repartit en sautillant et tomba dans un ravin parce que le karma aime bien être un sadique. Et que les nains ne le poursuivaient pas, donc il fallait qu'il meurt d'une façon stupide.

 _Logique de conte._

* * *

Bref, les nains pensèrent l'enterrer quand même, même si il était encore vivant, parce qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le hasard fit bien les choses et le prince Diederich, accompagnée de la princesse Rachel, arrivèrent devant la demeure des bois interdits, leurs sens de l'orientation pourri ayant ENCORE frappé. Ou ils avaient fait exprès de prendre un autre chemin pour arriver très en retard à la fête de Druitt. Possible. Bref il reconnurent Vincent et demandèrent ce qui s'était passé.

Et soupirèrent quand ils surent. Vincent s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu pour le coup.

 _L'attirance de cette famille pour le sucre allait leur coûter des problèmes un jour._

 _Réellement._

Pendant que Rachel écoutait patiement les récriminations des pas-tous-nains, qui en avaient rapidement eu marre de ce squatteur,Diederich chercha désespérément une solution, sa panique augmentant face à la pâleur de plus en prononcé de cet homme magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Chaque minute comptait pour le sauver à présent. Il écarquilla les yeux. il avait la solution. Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un prince cadet que ses connaissances se limitaient à agiter une épée sur un cheval lancé au galop.

 _Non._

 _Lire avait été utile._

 _Très utile_.

Il enleva sa cape et sa veste, les changeant en oreiller et en couverture.

 _Ce poison était lent._

 _Et faisait mourir sans douleur._

 _Et c'était plutôt positif que ça soit lent d'ailleurs, ça lui laissait du temps!_

Le beau-père de Vincent avait été "charmant". Il était le prochain sur sa liste. Et l'autre prévoyait sans doute d'enlever Rachel. Ou de les faire prisonniers, de les faire se marier pour rejoindre leurs deux royaumes en un puis de l'éliminer pour que Rachel hérite de tout, prétendant qu'elle était enceinte, avant de l'épouser lui-même.

 _...Un plan débile sans aucune chance de fonctionner mais bon..._

 _Même si le père de Rachel trouvait le parti du beau-père intéressant..._

Mince si Vincent mourrait les quatre royaumes seraient dans la mouise jusqu'au cou!

Il se précipita jusqu'à sa besace, accroché à la selle de son cheval. Et sortit un sachet contenant des plantes séchées ou encore fraîches. Vu son statut, il en avait toujours sur lui. Des plantes anti-poison. C'était très utile en cas de problèmes.

Il les fourra dans un bol. Avec un peu d'eau et écrasa le tout avec un pilon.

 _Jusqu'à obtenir une pâte verte peu ragoûtante._

 _Immonde même._

Vincent respirait à peine, incapable d'avaler de lui-même ou de manger. Et non il ne s'étouffe pas avec un morceau comme dans certaines version du conte original. Parce que c'est vraiment stupide comme presque mort ça.

Diederich mit l'atroce mixture extrêmement amer sur sa langue et embrassa l'autre prince, lui faisant avaler le mélange.

Il se détacha de lui après lui avoir fait tout prendre.

 _Son premier baiser aura été à des fins thérapeutiques..._

 _...Pourquoi lui?_

Avec un prince qui avait presque le titre "enquiquineur en chef" gravé sur le front.

Sadique aussi d'après les ragots. Manipulateurs et ambitieux vu l'unique discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Bref...son destin était scellé s'il le sauvait...(celui de Rachel aussi d'ailleurs.)

Heureusement qu'il était bien foutu.

De longues minutes passèrent, où le beau visage reprit des couleurs, et où les magnifiques yeux clairs s'ouvrirent. Vincent se redressa faiblement et fit une horrible grimace, portant une main à sa gorge, comme s'il étouffait. "Quel est cet atroce goût dans ma bouche?"

Diederich ricana et lui tendit la gourde d'eau.

L'autre lui lança un regard impérieux et s'installa confortablement contre lui pour se désaltérer à son aise.

"Tu m'as sauvé.

-Oui

\- Tu es confortable….

\- ...

\- Je te garde. et Rachel aussi!"

En arrière-plan, la concernée s'excusait auprès des "nains" pour l'attitude capricieuse du prince. Et se demandait comme gérer quelqu'un d'aussi chiant que son futur mari.

Diederich, de son côté, soupira. Bon sang ils en avaient pour des mois à le faire agir normalement.

Saleté de beau-père!

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
